<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Like It? by wintersunofdoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437304">Do You Like It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom'>wintersunofdoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jaskier with makeup, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, really light mention of bdsm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier experiments with makeup. Geralt finds out he likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: this was inspired by a male friend who likes to wear makeup. he occasionally gets shit from people because of that, who are probably just jealous of him looking gorgeous. seriously, mind your own business. and wear whatever makes you feel good ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calling the party boring would be an understatement. It was terrible. Geralt sat alone at a table, drinking his ale. He regretted listening to Yennefer and Jaskier, who convinced him that he could use a night of rest, after weeks of traveling and training with Ciri. This wasn’t Geralt’s idea of resting.</p><p>Ciri and Dara were back at the inn with Eskel. Lambert fell asleep as soon as they arrived here, earlier in the afternoon. Yennefer and Jaskier, both dragged Geralt to this harvest festival and left him sitting alone at a table.</p><p>Geralt found Yennefer sitting at the bar, flirting with another woman. At least someone here is having fun, he thought to himself.</p><p>But his mind was actually focused on the bard, whom he hadn’t seen since the beginning of the evening. He could only guess that Jaskier went off earlier in the night, with some pretty girl in his arms. The thought only worsened Geralt’s mood. Having feelings he couldn’t quite understand towards Jaskier didn’t make his life any easier. Knowing for sure that Jaskier didn’t return those feelings made it almost unbearable.</p><p>Geralt frowned, taking another gulp of his ale. A familiar voice startled him out of his thoughts. A warm body pressed itself against Geralt’s side.</p><p>“Hi! Sorry for disappearing earlier, I saw an old friend of mine here. You look like you’re definitely enjoying yourself”.</p><p>“I’m going back to the inn now” Geralt muttered into his cup, avoiding looking directly at Jaskier. He found himself doing that more than often during their recent conversations.</p><p>Jaskier hummed in thought, still staring at him. “Yeah, I get it. Usually I’d make a joke about you being dressed and looking like we’re attending a funeral, but this party is indeed horrible. I’ll come with you”.</p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow. “Thought you wanted to come here. You even managed to drag me with you”.</p><p>“And no regrets about that, my friend. You could use a night out. Unfortunately, this isn’t a very successful one”. Jaskier searched for Yennefer with his eyes, gasping when he found her. “Oh. Woah. At least someone here is having fun”. Geralt lifted his head just in time to see Yennefer pulling away from a kiss with the girl by the bar. The Witcher felt satisfied with himself that it didn’t make him feel a thing.</p><p>Yennefer turned her head to look at them. Jaskier waved at her, smiling and pointing at the door. Yennefer smiled back, nodding and resumed kissing the girl.</p><p>“I think Yen’s gonna be alright. So, shall we?” Jaskier took away Geralt’s empty cup from his hand, fingers accidentally brushing against Geralt’s. Geralt felt his heart stirring in his chest. “Drinking like a pig ain’t gonna solve your problems, Witcher. You okay? Wanna talk?”. Jaskier sitting so close and talking to him like that didn’t make Geralt feel any better about himself. He turned to glare at Jaskier.</p><p>“I would be okay if I wasn’t dragged to this stup-” Geralt paused, blinking. “Are you… Is that makeup on your face?”</p><p>Jaskier knitted his eyebrows, before raising them and chuckling. “Oh, yeah. Forgot about this. Yennefer did this a couple of hours ago. Y'know, for the party. I’m actually pretty fond of it”. Jaskier titled his head to the side, batting his eyelashes and smiling brightly. “Do you like it?”</p><p>Geralt couldn’t stop staring at him. Jaskier looked ridiculously hot like this. The black eyeliner brought out the blue color of his eyes. The green, sparkling eyeshadow was a nice touch, too. Geralt never thought of Jaskier wearing eyeliner, but now he definitely knew that he loved it. It looked so good on him, it was almost unfair.</p><p>Geralt hesitated with his answer. Jaskier’s unbuttoned shirt, revealing a lot of pale skin and chest hair, didn’t contribute to his thoughts. “It looks…” Good. Gorgeous. Hot. Irresistible. You’re irresistible. You’re beauti- “new on you”.</p><p>Jaskier stared at him for a moment before snorting and shaking his head. “I’ll take that as a compliment”.</p><p>"You should" Geralt thought, but remained silent. “So you like it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Actually, I do. Oh, I also had red lipstick on earlier, but it wore off quickly. You should have seen how it looked”. Geralt really wished he could. Jaskier continued speaking. “Got a lot of stares during the evening, but most of them were accompanied by flirting and compliments”. Jaskier paused, snorting again. “From both men and women”.</p><p>Geralt tried to decipher his tone at the last sentence, but with no success. “So why aren’t you out there fucking some farmer’s wife? Or maybe the farmer himself”. Fuck, he really didn’t mean to say that.</p><p>Jaskier pouted at him and Geralt couldn’t stop staring at his mouth, imagining kissing off red lipstick from it. “Funny today, aren’t we? For your information, I’m just not in the mood. But maybe you could use someone to warm you up and kiss that frown off your stupid face”.</p><p>Geralt tried to suppress a smile. “I’ll pass”.</p><p>Jaskier gazed at him for another moment before speaking. “Well, too bad”. He got up from the table and went towards the door. Geralt was left sitting at the table with wide eyes.</p><p>“Geralt! You’re coming or what?”</p><p>Geralt got up and followed the bard silently out of the tavern. Jaskier yawned. “Ugh, I could so use a warm bed now and an eight hour nap”.</p><p>“Eight hours isn’t a nap”.</p><p>“If that’s really your opinion, then I pity you”. Geralt’s shoulders shook with silent laughter and he noticed Jaskier glancing at him with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked out of the tavern and turned to a narrow path, shaded by trees. Jaskier chattered about nothing in particular and Geralt found his voice soothing. Their shoulders occasionally brushed by accident and it sent shivers down Geralt’s spine. Geralt sneaked glances at Jaskier when he thought the bard wasn’t paying attention. The Witcher still couldn’t calm himself about how good Jaskier looked with that black eyeliner and the unbuttoned shirt, revealing his chest hair. It was an odd mix of masculinity and femininity that sent a wave of arousal through Geralt’s body. When Jaskier caught him looking and smiled at him, Geralt imagined himself pushing Jaskier against a tree and kissing him breathless. But in reality, Geralt averted his gaze to the ground, his face hard and impassive.</p><p>They walked like that for half an hour, Jaskier talking and Geralt deep in his thoughts. They were already close to the inn when they passed a group of five men, leaning against a fallen tree trunk and talking loudly. Geralt glanced at them briefly, looking for any signs of danger. He instinctively took a step closer to Jaskier, ready to drag him away if anything went wrong. The men stared at them, but didn’t make any moves.</p><p>Just as they passed the group, a drunken voice called them from behind.</p><p>“Hey, pretty! My friend here is wondering how much you take for a blowjob!”</p><p>They stopped. The men burst out in loud laughter. Geralt felt a wave of rage washing over him. Jaskier turned at the offender, regarding him with a dismissive look, before rolling his eyes and turning away. “Such clever words from such a clever man. Let’s go” he addressed Geralt, resuming their walk.</p><p>“Hey! I’m talking to you! The twink with the makeup! Why won’t you come over here and we show you how a real man looks like!”. The men laughed again and someone whistled. Geralt glanced at Jaskier who raised his eyes to the sky, his expression showing exasperation and half-amusement. “Thank you, dear” he threw over his shoulder “But I like my men a little less thick headed”.</p><p>Some of the men laughed again and Geralt noticed from the corner of his eye that the offender launched in their direction, his face furious. “What was that, you little fucking-”</p><p>Geralt turned on his heels to grab the man, but he was too late. Jaskier gave him a firm kick in the groin, sending him to the ground howling. The other men jumped to their feet and one of them tried to grab Jaskier by the throat, only to be punched in the face by Geralt. Geralt shielded Jaskier with his body and growled at the men. One of them took a step backwards, whispering to the others “shit, it’s that damned Witcher”. The others lowered their fists and weapons, slowly backing away.</p><p>The offender stumbled back to his feet and tried to slip away from them. Geralt grabbed him firmly by the collar of his shirt and pushed him back to the ground again. The man tried to get up, but Geralt stepped on his shoulder, causing him to yelp in pain.</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier was staring at the scene with wide eyes. “Geralt, it’s not worth it!”. But the Wicther wasn’t listening to him. He pressed his boot harder against the man’s shoulder, causing him to groan.</p><p>“Apologize” Geralt growled. The man turned his head to look at Jaskier, blinking rapidly. “I-I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry!”. Geralt glanced at Jaskier. “Do you accept his apology?”</p><p>Jaskier looked at Geralt before looking back at the man on the ground and nodding. “Yeah, I do”. Geralt stepped away from the man, still glaring. “You’re pathetic” the Witcher snarled. “And about being a man… You can be sure that he’s ten times more of a man than all of you will ever be, combined”. Jaskier almost gaped at those words, remaining silent.</p><p>Geralt walked away, shouldering past Jaskier. “Let’s go”.</p><p>Jaskier stared at the man who stumbled to his feet for another second, before turning away and following Geralt into the dark.</p><p>***</p><p>Geralt walked at a fast pace, his fists clenched at his sides. Jaskier caught up with him quickly, walking beside him and looking at him worryingly.</p><p>“Geralt”.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Geralt, please slow down”.</p><p>Geralt ignored him, continuing at the same pace. Jaskier jumped in front of him, grabbing him by the arms. Jaskier’s forehead bumped painfully against the Witcher’s nose.</p><p>“Ahh, fuck” Jaskier groaned, rubbing his face. “Sorry”. The Witcher dropped his hand from his nose, still glaring. “What, Jaskier”.</p><p>Jaskier sighed, tilting his head to look into Geralt’s eyes. Geralt felt something stirring in his chest. Jaskier sighed, dropping his gaze to the ground. “I just wanted to say thank you, for what you did back there… And also, I’m sorry”.</p><p>Geralt blinked at him. “What the fuck are you sorry for?”</p><p>Jaskier still wasn’t looking at him. “Should’ve kept my mouth shut. Ignored him”.</p><p>“He was calling you a whore”.</p><p>“Well, it was kind of expected”.</p><p>Geralt blinked again, exasperated. “What?”</p><p>“I knew I might get shit from people if I walk around looking like this”</p><p>“That doesn’t make it okay for someone to speak to you that way”. Geralt paused, sighing quietly. “You know that, right?”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged, looking at the buttons of Geralt’s shirt. He realized he was still standing very close to the Witcher, so he took a step back. “I guess” he mumbled.</p><p>Geralt tilted his head to the side, incredulous. “You guess?”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged again. “I guess I’m just used to it”. When Geralt didn’t respond, Jaskier continued speaking. “I got a lot of shit like that when I was a child. And a teenager. Even in Oxenfurt. Playing the lute isn’t exactly considered popular among young men”. Jaskier paused, sighing and scratching at his cheek. “Neither does being with other men”.</p><p>Geralt gulped. “Being with other men?”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Being. Sleeping. Yes, I sleep with men, too. Want me to spell it out for you? I think you understood me well the first time”.</p><p>“I didn’t know that” Geralt muttered quietly. He felt a knot of anxiety tying itself in his stomach.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t exactly exclusive about it. But I thought you figured it out by yourself already”.</p><p>“No”.</p><p>“Right. Um, okay. Well, um, now you know. Hope it doesn’t change your opinion about me”.</p><p>Geralt sighed, getting angry again. “Why would it change my opinion about you?”</p><p>“I don’t know” Jaskier’s voice sounded small and Geralt immediately regretted raising his voice at him. “You aren’t exactly easy to read, Geralt. I was worried you’d think something bad of me because of the makeup”.</p><p>“It looks good on you”. The words came out of his mouth before he realized what he said.</p><p>Jaskier gaped at him. And then his face lit up. “Huh. Wow. Thank you. Sorry, caught me a little off guard there… Unless you’re lying”.</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. “I’m not lying, Jaskier”. Geralt met Jaskier’s gaze, who was looking at him softly. Geralt felt his heart hammering against his ribcage.</p><p>“That’s very sweet of you, Geralt”.</p><p>“You don’t need my confirmation to wear something you like”.</p><p>“I know, but it’s still nice to hear. Especially from you”. If Geralt had looked away in that moment, he wouldn’t notice Jaskier’s gaze flickering momentarily to his lips. But he didn’t.</p><p>Realization struck Geralt hard at that moment. Jaskier liked men. Jaskier was staring at him softly, calling him sweet. Jaskier was looking at his lips.</p><p>Geralt stopped thinking as he walked over to Jaskier. He went with his gut. Jaskier slowly uncrossed his arms, dropping them to the sides of his body. He stared at Geralt with raised eyebrows, but didn’t move an inch, when Geralt stopped right in front of him.</p><p>Feeling brave and stupid, Geralt slowly raised his hands to cup Jaskier’s cheeks. Jaskier closed his eyes momentarily, leaning into the touch. He opened them again, staring at Geralt with expectation. Geralt hummed softly, stroking Jaskier’s cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“I lied” The Witcher murmured, leaning in closer, his lips almost touching Jaskier’s. Jaskier let his eyes fall half closed, parting his lips slightly. “About?” Jaskier whispered.</p><p>Geralt looked at his lips before looking back to his eyes. He moved one hand from Jaskier’s cheek up to his hair, fingers tangling themselves in the soft, brown locks. Jaskier sighed quietly in pleasure.</p><p>Geralt titled his head to the side, his nose brushing against Jaskier’s. “I don’t think you look only good like this. I think you look beautiful”. Jaskier closed his eyes and leaned in, brushing his lips softly against Geralt’s. Geralt responded by gently catching Jaskier’s lower lip in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Jaskier pressed his body against Geralt’s, tangling his fingers in the Witcher’s long hair and tugging lightly.</p><p>Geralt was sure at this point that he was dreaming.</p><p>He licked at Jaskier’s lips and Jaskier parted them, allowing Geralt’s tongue to explore his mouth. When Geralt’s tongue met his, Jaskier moaned into the kiss and the sound of it drove Geralt crazy. He slowly walked Jaskier back, pressing him against a nearby rock. Jaskier responded by sitting on top of it and wrapping his legs around the Wicther’s thighs, pulling him even closer. Geralt groaned into Jaskier’s mouth as their erections pressed together. Jaskier started to feverishly unbutton Geralt’s shirt, his hands slipping over the Witcher’s broad chest. Geralt responded by gripping Jaskier’s ass and grinding against him.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaskier gasped. “I want you. Here. Right now. On the grass”.</p><p>Geralt chuckled low in his throat, moving down to kiss Jaskier’s neck. “Not here. Too dangerous”.</p><p>“I am not waiting all the way back to the inn, Geralt”.</p><p>“Why not? It will give us something to expect for, once we arrive”.</p><p>Jaskier pouted at him and Geralt looked up and felt his heart melting. He stood up straight, leaning his forehead against Jaskier’s, his eyes boring into his. Jaskier chuckled, sneaking an arm under the Wicther’s shirt and stroking his hip bone. The touch made Geralt visibly shiver.</p><p>“I should’ve worn makeup a long time ago” Jaskier murmured with a smile.</p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes fondly, kissing Jaskier again. He pulled away momentarily to say “You’re a fool to think that this is just because of the makeup”.</p><p>He gave Jaskier’s ass a firm squeeze, causing him to gasp into his mouth.</p><p>“You. Me. My bed at the inn. Now”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you! I'll promise to post the next part as soon as it's done. I'm darkverrmin on tumblr, come say hi~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are starting to get hot. Tags: dirty talk, really light mention of bdsm</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It amazed Geralt how Jaskier could go from unbelievably sexy to his usual blabbering self in less than a minute.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier acted like nothing happened between them, waving his hands and telling Geralt about one of his friends that he met at the party. Oddly, Geralt found himself listening. He was still aroused from their encounter before and Jaskier’s talking helped distract him. Gods, why did the inn seem like it was still miles away?</p><p> </p><p>During their conversation, Geralt made a cynical remark and Jaskier huffed, elbowing him in the ribs. Jaksier lingered a moment too long by Geralt’s side and the Witcher took it as an invitation to wrap his arm around Jaskier’s waist. Jaskier felt so blissfully warm by his side and Geralt didn’t fail to notice the quiet gasp that left the bard’s lips. He wondered what other sounds could he draw out of Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>Their friendly bickering came to an abrupt end as soon as they reached Jaskier’s room. Geralt wasted no time pushing Jaskier against the closed door and kissing him hungrily. Jaskier replied immediately by pressing himself against Geralt and opening his mouth. His fingers gripped locks of silver-white hair, tugging firmly. Geralt groaned into the kiss and Jaskier tucked that reaction away for later.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips parted only to strip out of their shirts, hands roaming hungrily over each other’s bodies. Geralt slipped his hands under Jaskier’s thighs, hauling him up in the air. Jaskier breathed out an “oh fuck”, digging his heels into the small of Geralt’s back. Geralt carried Jaskier to the bed, his hot tongue exploring Jaskier’s neck and jaw. He moved one hand upwards to squeeze Jaskier’s ass, enjoying the feeling of softness and firm muscle.</p><p>Jaskier moaned loudly when Geralt's mouth started sucking on a sensitive part of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"Quiet" Geralt murmured with a smirk. "You'll wake up the whole inn".</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry" Jaskier panted, a faint blush spreading over his face and neck. "Maybe I want the whole inn to know that Geralt of Rivia has a nice tongue".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt snickered quietly, dropping Jaskier onto the mattress. He tilted his head to the side, still smirking. "And I think you have a nice ass, but you don't see me informing everybody about it".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled, wiggling his eyebrows in a ridiculous manner. "Not yet".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes, taking in the view in front of him. Jaskier sprawled on the bed, shirtless, his legs slightly parted. His lips red and swollen from their kissing, red patches decorating his neck and skin, which will probably bloom into bruises by tomorrow. Although he looked slim when clothed, Jaskier had quite a bit of muscle on him, with strong biceps and a taut stomach. His broad chest was covered in chest hair and a few pale scars and his eyeliner started running under his eyes, emphasizing his blown-wide pupils. Jaskier gave him a brilliant smile and Geralt felt himself getting drunk only on the sight of that.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier tilted his head to the side, his pupils blown wide from lust. He bit down on his lower lip and Geralt couldn't stop staring at it, imagining various scenarios in his head that included Jaskier's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to keep staring?" Jaskier's voice was low and gruff as he spoke and Geralt knew that Jaskier could be a tease, but holy fuck. "Gonna fuck me with your eyes, dear Witcher? Although I do enjoy you looking at me that way, but I expected a little more act-"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier doesn't get to finish his sentence as Geralt climbs on top of him and claims his mouth. Jaskier immediately wraps his legs around the Witcher's waist, grinding upwards. Geralt lets out a low moan, pulling away and untangling Jaskier's legs from around his hips. Jaskier whimpers in protest, gasping loudly when Geralt grabs his wrists and pins them above Jaskier's head with one hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's eyes widen in shock and Geralt blinks at him, panic quickly rising in his chest. "Fuck. Was that too rough?" Geralt mumbles, letting go of Jaskier's wrists. "Fuck. Sorry. I can get a little-"</p><p> </p><p>The Witcher tries to pull away, but Jaskier squeezes his body between his knees, keeping him in place. Geralt stares back at Jaskier, who looks even more aroused than before. "A little what?" Jaskier demands quietly, tracing his fingers over Geralt's naked bicep.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stares, trying to decide if he understands Jaskier's expression correctly. When he doesn't answer, Jaskier chuckles. "Lemmie guess, my sweet wolf. You can get a little rough in bed? Am I right? A little animalistic? Well, judging but the state of my neck, I can definitely say that I didn't name you a wolf for nothi-"</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier" Geralt growls. A warning.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier tilts his head backwards, laughing loudly. Geralt allows himself to smile fondly at him, but only for a brief moment. </p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier looks back at him, there's a certain softness in his eyes that makes Geralt's heart beat slightly faster in his chest. Jaskier leans upwards on his elbows and kisses Geralt's mouth tenderly. He pulls away, his breath still hovering over Geralt's lips. "I want it, too".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt kisses him again, nibbling on his lower lip. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pulls away, holding Geralt by the shoulder, his blue eyes boring into Geralt's golden one's. "I want you to be rough with me, Geralt" he whispers. "I want to feel every inch of you. I want you to claim me, pin me down, bite me, make me yours". Geralt closes his eyes, breathing out sharply through his nose. Jaskier smirks. "I want it, Geralt. Please".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt opens his eyes, taking Jaskier's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He brushes his thumb against Jaskier's full lower lip, staring at it silently. Jaskier parts his lips slightly and Geralt slips his thumb into his mouth. Jaskier never breaks eye contact as he licks and sucks onto Geralt's thumb, moaning quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck" Geralt gasps "You look so good like this".</p><p>He drags his thumb down over Jaskier's lower lip, exposing his teeth, before letting it bounce back to place. "What if I hurt you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, yes".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowns. "Jaskier".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier rolls his eyes fondly, leaning in to brush his nose against Geralt's. Geralt finds the gesture ridiculously adorable. "Never thought you'd be so sweet and considerate in bed. Stop glaring at me, you brute. You're not going to hurt me".</p><p> </p><p>"I can" Geralt mutters darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but you won't. I told you already, I like it a little rough in bed. But if anything gets a little too much, I'll just tell you to stop. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nods. He decides to bring up another question that's bothering him. "What about words?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moves to nip on his jaw, raising an eyebrow. "Words?"</p><p> </p><p>"As if, talking" Geralt says, trying not to sound too irritated. "Talking to you… In a certain way. Calling you… Names".</p><p> </p><p>"You mean dirty talk?" Jaskier kisses his collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes". Geralt mumbles, clearly embarrassed. "If you're uncomfortable with it, that's alright, we don't have to-"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moves to whisper in his ear. "What, you wanted to call me your little whore?" </p><p> </p><p>Geralt's body visibly tenses at the words and Jaskier huffs against his ear. "You can be straight with me. Tell me. Tell me what you want to do with me".</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier".</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon. Do you want me to get down on my knees? Take that beautiful, huge cock of yours into my mouth? I've seen it so many times and Gods, I always imagined how that thing would feel inside me. Filling me up so sweetly. Maybe you want to spread me open and pound me into the mattress, till the only thing I'd remember is your name?".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt closes his eyes and groans. "Jaskier".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier buries his face in Geralt's neck, licking and inhaling deeply. "Fuck, I can come just from the sound of you saying my name like that".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt growls and pins Jaskier to the bed by his shoulders. "If you keep talking that way, I'm going to come, too". He leans down to peck Jaskier's lips. "And that will be sad, because there's so much I want to do with you".</p><p> </p><p>"Thought you had that crazy Witcher stamina" Jaskier murmurs, brushing his cheek against Geralt's like a cat.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt huffs, half amused. "What do you know about my stamina?"</p><p> </p><p>"That you Witchers are fucking crazy. You can go on for hours and hours without reaching a climax and then you can get hard again after like, two seconds".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt buries his face in Jaskier's neck, his body shaking with laughter. He props himself back on his elbows, showering Jaskier's face with feather light kisses. Jaskier melts under his touch, humming happily. "Geralt". This time his name is said so softly and Geralt can't recall when was the last time someone said his name like that in bed. Or the last time he laughed during sex.</p><p> </p><p>He ignores the slight anxious feeling that rises in his gut.</p><p> </p><p>"It's half true" he says in a low voice, looking into Jaskier's eyes. "The stamina thing". </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hums again, tangling his fingers in Geralt's hair. "Which half?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so curious to know how Witcher's fuck, uh bard?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't "bard" me, you just had your tongue in my mouth". Geralt laughs again. Jaskier smiles sweetly at him. "You have the most precious laugh, you know that? It's beautiful. Too bad I don't get to hear it often".</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier chuckles, arching his back to press up against Geralt's body. "About your previous question" he purrs, gently pulling a lock of silver hair. "I'm not curious about the way Witcher's fuck. I'm curious about the way you fuck".</p><p> </p><p>"Only curious?" Geralt teases him.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt, less talking, more touching, otherwise I swear, I'm kicking you ou-" Jaskier quiets down and his eyes widen as Geralt's thumb brushes against his left nipple. Geralt leans down to mouth at the right one, his tongue tracing lazy circles against the sensitive skin. Jaskier closes his eyes and throws his head back with a quiet moan. "Fuck".</p><p> </p><p>"You like that?" Geralt asks in an innocent voice, before taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt" </p><p> </p><p>Geralt moves back to look at Jaskier's face. "Jaskier". Jaskier opens his eyes, staring back at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt tries not to think of a million things as his hand slowly slides down Jaskier's chest, reaching his lower stomach. "Just tell me to stop and I will. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nods, his eyes focusing on Geralt's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt slowly unbuttons Jaskier's pants, one button at a time, before slipping a hand under his breeches. Jaskier's cock is unbelievably hard and already leaking precome. Geralt briefly wonders how it would feel against his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moans loudly, screwing his eyes shut, as Geralt's hand wraps around his length. </p><p> </p><p>"So hot and wet already" Geralt murmurs, spreading Jaskier's precome all over his cock. "Not wet enough, though". He pulls his hand away, ignoring Jaskier's whine of protest and sticks three fingers in his mouth. Jaskier's eyes widen comically as he stares at Geralt sucking on his own fingers. Geralt pulls his hand away and wraps it firmly around Jaskier's cock, stroking him with a steady pace.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier buckles his hips with a blissful groan, burying his hands in Geralt's hair, pulling him into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Geralt kisses back, his hand still working on Jaskier's length. Jaskier moans into the kiss, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That's it. That's what I want to hear" Geralt says with a smug smile, twisting his hand and thumbing the tip. Jaskier's breathing grows faster with every passing second and Geralt leans in to nibble on his earlobe. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moves his hand to the bulge in Geralt's pants, squeezing firmly. Geralt groans in surprise, but swats his hand away. Jaskier gives him a confused look through half-lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Later" Geralt assures him, placing kisses on his jawbone. "Let me do you first". He starts stroking Jaskier with a brutal pace and Jaskier throws his head back, crying Geralt's name.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's it" Geralt murmurs, sucking on Jaskier's neck hard enough to leave more bruises. "Sing for me".</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, you look so good like this. A hot, moaning mess underneath me".</p><p> </p><p>"Fu-fuck, Geralt-Geralt-Geralt, please don't stop-"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't."</p><p> </p><p>"Gera- Fuck. Yes-yes-yes". Jaskier's cock twitches in Geralt's hand and Geralt squeezes it firmly, causing Jaskier to gasp loudly. "Fuck, Geralt- I'm gonna come-"</p><p> </p><p>"Then come for me".</p><p> </p><p>"I- fuck- fuuuck- please, don't stop talking-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're beautiful".</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Gods-"</p><p> </p><p>"I love the sounds you make. Wonder how you'll sound when bouncing on my cock".</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I want-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt tilts his head to the side, smirking. "You want, what? To be fucked by me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. I can imagine that".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier closes his eyes with another loud moan. "What are you imagining?"</p><p> </p><p>"Putting your legs on my shoulders. Grabbing your hips, spreading you wide open".</p><p> </p><p>"Yes-"</p><p> </p><p>"Pounding into that tight heat. Flipping you so you're on your hands and knees-"</p><p> </p><p>"YesYESYES, Geralt please-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt chuckles low in his throat. The bulge in his pants is almost painful, but he's too distracted by how Jaskier looks and moans his name.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt, please- I want you to do it- to fuck me"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt considers it. "Do you have oil here?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't need oil. Use your spit".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowns slightly. "No".</p><p> </p><p>"C'mon-"</p><p> </p><p>"Not tonight, okay?" Geralt pecks Jaskier's lips sweetly. Jaskier raises his eyebrows and smiles against the kiss. "When we have oil". Geralt realizes he says that this isn't a one time thing. Jaskier doesn't seem to mind. "I want you to enjoy it. But there's something else we can do tonight".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt lets go of Jaskier's length, ignoring the sounds of protest. Jaskier abruptly stops complaining when Geralt slides down to his knees, his mouth hovering over Jaskier's cock. He makes eye contact with the younger man, letting out a deep breath which tickles Jaskier's sensitive skin. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier closes his eyes and moans again. "Dear Gods".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiles at him. "I didn't even do anything yet".</p><p> </p><p>"Your face being so close to my cock is enough for me to come right here and now. Seriously Geralt, it's not fair".</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. But then you won't get to enjoy what I planned for you".</p><p> </p><p>"And what did you plan for me, dear Witcher?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt presses his lips before he speaks, looking slightly embarrassed. "You don't have to agree. I can just suck you off".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gasps softly at the words and leans upwards on his elbows. "What it is?"</p><p> </p><p>"I… I want to finger you? If that's alright with you. I know we don't have oil, but I can use spit".</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck".</p><p> </p><p>"The stretch may sting a little, though. So…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I mean, I want. Please".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt presses his cheek against Jaskier's inner thigh and stares at him with a worried look in his eyes. Jaskier thinks he looks adorable like this.</p><p>"You sure? What if it hurts?"</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll tell you to stop. Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiles softly. "Okay". He starts placing feather light kisses to the bard's inner thighs, nibbling at the skin. Jaskier pants quietly, closing his eyes and tangling his fingers in Geralt's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt kisses his hipbone, tracing circles with his thumb just above it. "Spread your legs for me, Jask".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued soon 😈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was feeling extremely lightheaded as he watched Geralt kneeling in between his legs. He’d been flirting with the Witcher shamelessly for the last decade, but he never thought that the feeling was mutual. Well, he definitely had his suspicions, but he was sure it was just his brain playing tricks on him. 


Earlier in the night the possibility of confessing nagged him terribly. The look Geralt gave him at the party didn’t escape him. How the Witcher’s eyes wandered to Jaskier’s lips at some point of the conversation. Telling Jaskier he looked good with the makeup on. Jaskier resisted the urge to lean in and kiss him right there at the party. To tangle his fingers in that beautiful hair. To hold him and kiss those lips again and again and again, till his head starts spinning. To tell him how he cares about him. To tell him how he loves him, how he’d been hopelessly in love with him for the last ten years.</p><p> </p><p>And here Geralt was. Shirtless. Pulling off Jaskier’s pants, leaving him entirely naked. Crawling in between his thighs, his long hair falling over his beautiful, bare shoulders. They were so close and Jaskier was so overwhelmed. He already confessed so many dirty thoughts that ran through his head.



But confessing the feelings he’d been trying to bury for such a long time? He was afraid it may ruin this moment between them. What if Geralt didn’t feel the same way about him? He probably doesn’t, Jaskier thought. What did he have that might interest Geralt? Besides a gorgeous body and a handsome face, of course. He was too loud, too troublesome (in Geralt’s opinion), too fragile, too human. Geralt didn’t like to attach himself to humans. Geralt liked strength. Geralt liked power. Geralt liked those who didn’t need his protection, Geralt liked scary, intimidating, immortal. He didn’t like “human”. And even though things didn’t work out between him and Yennefer, Jaskier was sure it was only a matter of time till Geralt finds himself another stunning sorceress. Or reconcile with Yennefer. With their history, one could never know.</p><p> </p><p>So this moment between them- it was probably just for fun, right? He’s attracted to Geralt, Geralt’s clearly attracted to him. They trust each other after many years of acquaintance. Sleeping with Geralt as something casual is better than nothing at all, right? It’s not like he’s going to overthink it later.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, he shouldn’t be even thinking about this now. He should be thinking about a shirtless Geralt. Kneeling in between his legs. Staring at him with those big, yellow eyes. Those huge, strong hands. Those beautiful, incredibly soft lips, that were just kissing his. How perfect his voice sounded when calling Jaskier’s name. How cute he looked when he furrowed his brows. How gorgeous-</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier”.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt moved his hands from Jaskier’s thighs, resting them on the mattress. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, my mind wandered somewhere else”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I mean- fuck. Geralt! It’s not like that! Gods, look at yourself- you’re fucking gorgeous. I was just admiring the view. Maybe fantasizing a little bit”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave him a half-amused smile. “Hmm. If you say so”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled back. “C’mere, you beautiful himbo”. Geralt leaned in to kiss Jaskier fully on the lips. He hummed quietly into the kiss and Jaskier felt his heart hammering in his chest. Geralt pulled away to look Jaskier in the eyes. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel like doing. It’s okay. We can just keep kissing”.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you please shut up and get back in between my legs? If you feel like it, of course”.</p><p>Geralt chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes. Satisfied with the answer, he grabbed one of Jaskier’s legs, swinging it over his shoulder. Jaskier bit his lower lip, his eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“Open your mouth”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier did as Geralt said, taking in three of the Witcher’s fingers between his lips. He closed his eyes as he sucked on Geralt’s fingers, feeling his cock throbbing against his belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous” Geralt panted above him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gave him a bright smile as Geralt removed his fingers from his mouth. “It’s the eyeliner, right? I always knew I’d look good wearing it”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm. It’s mostly you”. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt positioned his fingers, brushing lightly against Jaskier’s hole. Jaskier bit his lips again, rolling his eyes as Geralt slipped one finger inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?” Geralt asked, still staring at his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes. Fuck. Feels good”.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm”. Geralt slipped his finger in slowly, all the way to the knuckle. Jaskier threw his head back with a blissful moan.</p><p> </p><p>“Still okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt started fucking him with his finger, slipping it almost all the way out, before pushing all the way in. He carefully watched the bard’s expression as the younger man squirmed on the bed, his eyes closed, beautiful sounds escaping his pink lips. After a couple of minutes, Geralt added a second finger, stretching his hole carefully. Jaskier cried loudly, clawing at Geralt’s bicep.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt. Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt started to move his hand faster, fucking Jaskier in a steady pace. Jaskier stopped biting his lips, his mouth hanging open with beautiful, little whimpers. Geralt smiled at him when he opened his eyes.</p><p>“I like the sounds you make”.</p><p> </p><p>“Uuuugh. I like your fingers”. Geralt chuckled at that and Jaskier smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Geralt”. He managed in between moans. Geralt’s fingers were stretching him so well, sending waves of pleasure all over his lower stomach. “Where did you learn to use your fingers like that? On second thought, don’t answer that. Although I am curious about when did you-” Jaskier’s words were cut off with a loud moan, as Geralt added another finger, curling them inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuuck”.</p><p> </p><p>“Like that?” Geralt asked innocently, scissoring his fingers and curling them again, brushing against the sweet spot inside of Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes”.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how many fingers I have inside of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moaned again, as if the thought itself was giving him pleasure. “Three. Geralt. Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt squeezed Jaskier’s thigh, the one that was propped against his shoulder. He turned his head to kiss the inside of his shin, nuzzling it with his nose. “So gorgeous”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier whimpered again as Geralt kept brushing against his prostate. Geralt leaned in, his hair tickling Jaskier’s lower stomach. “I’m going to put your dick in my mouth now, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier groaned, opening his eyes and staring at Geralt. “I must be dreaming. This is a dream, right? Fuck, please don’t wake me up”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave him an amused look, leaning further in. As soon as he mouthed the tip of Jaskier’s cock, Jaskier swore he was going to come. Geralt raised his gaze, meeting Jaskier’s eyes, making sure he was okay. Jaskier tangled one hand in Geralt’s hair, staring at him mesmerized. “Gorgeous” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt closed his eyes for a moment, before moving his hand to the base of Jaskier’s cock, taking him fully into his mouth. His fingers stilled inside of Jaskier. Jaskier cried loudly, never looking away as Geralt’s lips stretched over his length. Geralt stayed like that for a second, his nose brushing against soft hair, feeling the weight of Jaskier’s cock on his tongue. He pulled off slowly, moving his head and licking up at a throbbing vein. He squeezed the base, slowly tracing circles with his tongue against the tip. Geralt’s gaze, his deep, yellow, half-lidded eyes were fixed on Jaskier’s cock, staring at it as if it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Jaskier dug his fingers into the sheets, trying hard not to come right there and then. Geralt’s gaze met his, Jaskier was shamelessly gaping at him. Geralt gave him a sweet smile. He pulled away just slightly, a string of saliva connecting his lips and the tip of Jaskier’s cock. It was so insanely, dirty, hot that Jaskier felt his thighs starting to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoying the show?” Geralt asked in a deep voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier whimpered again and Geralt realised to himself that he couldn’t get enough of that sweet sound. “Dear, if you keep like this, I’m not going to last for much longer”.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So you can come in my mouth, then”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier let out a shuddering breath. “Geralt, you filthy, little-” His words were cut off with a loud cry as Geralt took him back into his mouth, sucking him off with a brutal pace. The fingers inside of him started to move too, fucking him unforgivengly, curling just right at that sweet spot, over and over again. Jaskier clawed at Geralt’s shoulder blades, crying his name like a broken record.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt, yesyesyes- OHDEARGODS- Geralt- YES- Just like that, just like that, darling- yes- ohfuckohfuckohfuck- you’re killing me- GeraltGeraltGeralt-” Jaskier grabbed a fistful of Geralt’s hair, tugging lightly and Geralt moaned around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ohfuck- you’re so pretty- your fingers are so good- your mouth is so- fuck- you’re so pretty, so so goregous, so unbelievably sexy- it should be fucking illegal”. Jaskier wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but he felt Geralt laughing against his cock as he pulled off with a loud “pop”, before sinking back down.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier threw his head hard back onto the mattress, desperately trying not to buckle his hips into Geralt’s mouth. “Darling- Oh- Yes, just like that- Geralt- Ohfuuuck- I’m going to come- Are you sure you want me too-”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pulled off his cock, his lips wet and swollen. “Yes. I’m sure. Come in my mouth. And why isn’t it surprising that you can’t stop jabbering even in bed?”.</p><p>Geralt chuckled low in his throat as Jaskier stared at him dumbfounded, completely fucked out.</p><p>“Don’t stop talking. I like it. Come for me, Jaskier”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt took him back in his mouth, resuming his brutal pace. Jaskier buried his fingernails deep into Geralt’s back, crying his name loudly over and over, seeing white behind closed eyelids. He rolled his eyes, mouth hanging open as he came, his whole body shivering. Geralt slowed down as he sucked him through his orgasm, swallowing every last drop and licking him clean. He removed his fingers slowly, his hand moving to his own cock, which was now leaking precome. </p><p> </p><p>Coming down from his orgasm, Jaskier noticed Geralt stroking his own cock, his eyes screwed shut.</p><p>“No, no, no way” Jaskier protested, leaning up on his elbows. “Let me”.</p><p> </p><p>“Jask, it’s okay-”</p><p> </p><p>“I insist. Want me to suck you off?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt studied his face for a moment before moving to lie on his back, beside Jaskier. Jaskier rolled onto his side, facing him. Geralt took Jaskier’s hand in his, placing it on his cock. “Jerk me off. Fast”.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir” Jaskier purred, moving his hand up and down, quickly. He noticed Geralt’s eyes widening slightly as he called him “sir”, tucking that reaction away for later.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other as Jaskier stroked Geralt, hard and fast. He pulled away to spit at his hand, placing it back on Geralt’s dick, stroking him even faster. He thumbed at the tip and Geralt closed his eyes with a quiet groan.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t hold back on me, my dear Witcher. I want to hear how good you feel”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier leaned down to mouth at Geralt’s neck, sucking and lapping at the skin, the hand on Geralt’s cock never slowing down. Geralt moved one arm, encircling Jaskier’s back, burying his fingers in soft brown locks. “Jaskier” he moaned low in his throat “Yes”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier kissed his jaw, nuzzling behind his ear. “So pretty”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier tried to move away to take Geralt in his mouth, but Geralt stopped him with a hand in his hair. “No. I want to see your face as I come. Kiss me”.</p><p> </p><p>Bracing himself on one elbow, Jaskier leaned down to capture Geralt’s lips in a soft kiss, his hand still working on his length. He leaned back, watching Geralt, as the Witcher lay with closed eyes, his mouth slightly open. His breathing became irregular and Jaskier knew he was close. His cock was heavy in Jaskier’s hand, throbbing and leaking precome. Jaskier leaned down to peck his lips, murmuring sweet nonsense against them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just like that, dear- Yes- I like seeing you like this- So pretty- Yes- Just like that- come for me, darling”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt opened his eyes wide, staring into Jaskier’s eyes, the grip onto his hair tightening. “Keep talking”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pecked his lips again, running his tongue over them once. “My dear Witcher- So pretty- Your cock is so beautiful, I like to hold it in my hand, like to see your face like that, enjoying yourself. Do you like the way I touch you? Fuck, you’re so sexy”</p><p>Geralt spilled onto his stomach with a loud groan, closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of Jaskier’s neck and shoulder. Jaskier stroked him slowly through his orgasm before letting go and wrapping his arms around Geralt, kissing the top of his head. Geralt shifted so he could hug Jaskier back, placing a soft kiss onto his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier leaned his cheek against Geralt’s forehead. “Let’s clean you up and head under the covers?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stroked his hip with his hand. “Hmm. Sounds good”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier untangled himself from Geralt and went to get a wet cloth. He returned with the cloth, carefully cleaning Geralt’s chest and stomach and then himself. Geralt climbed under the covers, pulling Jaskier against himself. Jaskier positioned himself with his head under Geralt’s chin, his nose brushing against his pectoral. Geralt wrapped his arms around him, lightly stroking his back.</p><p> </p><p>They lay like that for a while, fingers brushing gently over each other’s skin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two idiots are hopelessly in love. Next chapter they'll be talking about feelings. Also,, getting to know each other's bodies a little more 🤭</p><p>I'm darkverrmin on tumblr, come say hi~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: A character getting slapped in the face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt didn't realize that they dozed off, until there was a polite knock on the door. Someone cleared their throat quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Eskel.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt untangled himself from Jaskier, stumbling out of bed and putting on his pants. He went to answer the door, meeting a flustered Eskel in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey" He greeted Geralt casually. He briefly glanced at Jaskier, who was curled up under the sheets and at Geralt's naked torso, before meeting Geralt's eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>"You left these at Lambert's room, before the party". He handed Geralt his swords. Geralt took them in one hand. "I know you never sleep without them, probably best to have them by your side, especially now".</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you".</p><p> </p><p>"Also, Lambert asks if you could maybe keep it down a little".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stares at him, amused. "His exact words?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, add a little bit of  "fucking bastards" and "I'm gonna cut them" and it's pretty much it".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow. "And he sends you as his mercenary?"</p><p> </p><p>"I caught him storming down the hall. Figured it would be better if I go talk to you".</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier raised his head from the pillow, giving Eskel a lazy smile. "Hi Eskel".</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jaskier" Eskel waved at him, looking completely embarrassed and Geralt had to bite down a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel focused his gaze back on Geralt. "Also… I know it's not any of my business" He glanced briefly at Jaskier, as he spoke in a low voice. "But I hope you know what you're doing".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stared at him for a moment, before snorting. "You're right. It isn't any of your business".</p><p> </p><p>Eskel eyed him carefully before shrugging and turning to leave. "Suit yourself. Good night".</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Eskel!" Jaskier called from the bed. Geralt closed the door and Jaskier continued speaking into his pillow. "Gods, that is going to be awkward tomorrow morning".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave him a half-smile. Although he tried to ignore them, Eskel’s words made him feel uneasy. He wondered if he and Jaskier should have the talk now. He couldn’t lie to himself that he wasn’t afraid of the outcome. Also, Jaskier didn’t look like he wanted to talk now. He looked peaceful, lying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe there was nothing to talk about, at all?</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier isn’t the kind of person to get attached for long, Geralt thought to himself. Whatever the Witcher hoped to have with the bard, it would never work. Jaskier went from one conquest to another, never staying at one place for a long time. Geralt wouldn’t be surprised if he sees Jaskier bedding someone else in a couple of days. He didn’t want to think about how that would make him feel. So it was better just to drop the subject. Save himself the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier didn’t owe him anything, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how Geralt wanted it to be different.</p><p> </p><p>“Move” He nudged Jaskier’s leg with his.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, just lie down on top of me”.</p><p> </p><p>“No way. I’ll crush you”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier chuckled into the pillow. “Maybe I want to be crushed by you”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he flipped Jaskier onto his back, climbing into the bed, beside him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier huffed, curling himself against Geralt’s side. “Rude”. He laid his head on Geralt’s chest, closing his eyes and letting out a quiet sigh. Geralt wrapped one arm around Jaskier’s middle, using the other to pillow his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier fell asleep almost immediately, his mind blank. Geralt stared at the ceiling for a long time before he dozed off.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Things were indeed awkward the next day. But not just with the other Witchers. Things were mostly awkward between him and Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier woke up to a fully dressed Geralt sitting by the window. Geralt glanced at him briefly before getting up to his feet and heading towards the door. “Get dressed, we’re leaving in an hour” He rumbled, not looking at Jaskier’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>His hand hovered over the doorknob as he listened to Jaskier getting up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stretched with a quiet yawn, remaining in the same place, staring at the back of Geralt’s head. There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Jaskier couldn’t stand almost any kind of silence, so he broke it quickly, making himself sound lighthearted. “Yeah, sure. See you downstairs”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt ignored the sunken feeling in his chest as he walked out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door closed, Jaskier dropped back onto the bed. He stared at the ceiling for another twenty minutes. Eventually Ciri came knocking on his door, asking him to join her and Yennefer for breakfast. Jaskier put on his best smile, gathering his things quietly. He walked out of the room, leaving everything that happened there as a distant memory.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>"You smell like sex".</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer fell in step beside Geralt, eyeing him curiously. They were walking down a narrow path, leading their horses by the reins. Jaskier was walking behind them with Ciri and Dara, strumming his lute absentmindedly and telling the children a story. Eskel and Lambert were at the back, talking between themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning to you too, Yen" Geralt answered plainly, staring ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"Who did you have sex with last night? I saw you leaving the party alone with the bard. He smells like sex too, by the way".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave her a side glance and a half smile. "We’re really having this conversation?"</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer pressed her lips and raised an eyebrow, looking like she confirmed her suspicions. "Just curious. So… Why aren't you and your lady bard walking hand in hand?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you keeping track with who I'm sleeping with now? I can ask questions, too. I saw you get pretty intimate with the innkeeper's daughter last night".</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer grinned brightly. "Oh, go ahead. It was a very good night. I think I’m going to stick to women for a while. Men are dicks”. After a brief pause, she added. “I'm just curious about your intentions with my friend".</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Geralt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "...Your friend?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. We're friends now. Is that a problem for you? Don’t answer that, I don’t really care".</p><p> </p><p>"That's amusing. Last time I remember, you threatened to castrate him".</p><p> </p><p>"Well, if I did, you wouldn't be having sex last night, would you?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt coughed, almost choking on his spit. "Drop it".</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer threw her head back, chuckling and smiling brightly. "Oh, Geralt. You always were a hopeless case".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowned at her. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" She imitated him, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You're just really talented in fucking shit up. Don't ruin it with the one person who's actually in love with you. Oh," She turned her head to Geralt again, smiling sweetly. "And if you dare to hurt his feelings, I'll end you".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt exhaled sharply through his nostrils. "Jaskier is not in lov-"</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer raised her hand, dismissing him. "I'm done talking about this. Anyway, I need to talk to you about Ciri's training-"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The moment Jaskier noticed Yennefer walking beside Geralt, he couldn't take his eyes off them. He carefully studied their expressions when they exchanged looks. Yennefer looked annoyed, which wasn’t much of a surprise. Geralt was unreadable, as always. Yennefer flashed him a brilliant smile and Jaskier’s fingers stumbled on the strings of his lute. Ciri noticed his expression, asking him if everything was alright.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, love. Just didn’t get enough sleep”.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither” Dara looked up at him, smiling. “There was a huuuge wasp in my room, I tried to stab it with my dagger".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier returned the smile. "I'm still concerned about you children having your own daggers".</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, we're fourteen! Besides, Lambert showed me a lot of cool tricks with it".</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, show me what you've got". </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier glanced ahead again, before focusing his attention back on Ciri and Dara. His heart jumped a bit in his chest everytime Dara threw the dagger in the air, catching it effortlessly. He tried to remain calm, reminding himself that these were no ordinary children.</p><p>He shouldn't feel angry. Geralt didn't owe him anything. </p><p>He shouldn't be jealous. He and Yennefer spent a lot of time together the last few weeks, growing closer. Jaskier recalled all those countless white nights spent in their rooms and in taverns, bitching about everything. But especially about Geralt.</p><p>Yennefer told him she was done with that relationship for good. On one particular evening, Yennefer gave him a meaningful look as she spoke about the special bond Jaskier had with the Witcher.</p><p>Jaskier called her crazy.</p><p>But she knew the truth. He was sure of it.</p><p>And he knew she wouldn't reconcile with Geralt again. Especially after seeing them leaving together last night.</p><p>So why was he still angry?</p><p> </p><p>Behind them, Eskel and Lambert were watching him silently. They exchanged a knowing look between themselves. </p><p> </p><p>"Fucking idiot" Lambert muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel blinked at him. "Jaskier?"</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt".</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>"Stick to sharpening your sword, will you?"</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting at the far end of their camp, tending to their weapons. Lambert wasted no time in pointing out everything that was wrong with Geralt's behavior over the last seven days. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'm just saying, keep treating him like that and you're gonna lose him".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was determined to ignore Lambert for the rest of the night, but something in his last words caused worry to grow in Geralt's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked, trying to sound indifferent. </p><p> </p><p>"You know what I mean. The boy is as sensitive as you get. And clearly head over heels for you. And sleeping with someone who's in love with you and then ignoring them for a week won't do good to your relationship".</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier is not in love with me".</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever they call love these day, I don't fucking know. There's clearly something there. Anyway, talk to the guy".</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm".</p><p> </p><p>It's been a week since that night he and Jaskier spent together. A week of barely exchanging a few words with each other, only about things like cooking dinner or setting camp. Jaskier was his usual blabbering self, even with Geralt sitting beside him at the campfire. He just didn't talk to Geralt specifically. Yennefer, Eskel and Lambert were giving them odd looks, sometimes glaring at Geralt. Geralt completely ignored them, ignoring his feelings along the way, waiting for time to pass and the subject to drop. </p><p> </p><p>But occasionally, Geralt had his doubts about what he was doing. Lambert was still talking to him, staring at his blade.</p><p> </p><p>"...If you're not interested in anything serious, make it clear. It will make you look like a dick, though. But if you have feelings for the twink and you tell him that-" Lambert paused, raising his head and staring ahead. "You will still look like a dick". Geralt snorted at his words and Lambert continued talking, now polishing his sword. "But at least you two twinks will get together. Happy ever after and all that bullshit".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shook his head and rose to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"Lambert?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mind your own fucking business".</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Later that day, Yennefer joined Geralt and Eskel on a hunt, leaving Lambert with the others back at the camp. They returned just a little before dusk, satisfied with what they caught.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt immediately noticed that something wasn't right.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's Ciri and Dara?"</p><p> </p><p>They found Lambert snoring in his tent. Geralt kicked him in shin hard, cursing at him. Lambert threw a boot at his head. Jaskier was nowhere to be found, either.</p><p> </p><p>"The bard probably took them to the river" Lambert yawned, rubbing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Makes sense" Yennefer agreed. "I heard them talking about it in the morning".</p><p> </p><p>"They should be back by now" Geralt rumbled. "It's almost dark".</p><p> </p><p>"There's still an hour before sunset" Eskel reminded him. "I'm sure Jaskier will bring them back soon". </p><p> </p><p>Geralt wasn't satisfied with their answers, so he went looking for them. "You're wasting your time" Yennefer called after him. "I'm sure Jaskier's got them".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt came back to camp after forty minutes, sick with worry and furious. Jaskier arrived with Ciri and Dara a couple of minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt jumped from his seat by the fire, storming at the bard.</p><p> </p><p>"Where the fuck have you been!?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled at him brightly. "Hey! We went for a walk and then saw a mother bear and her cubs. Gods, it was so magnificent! Ciri and Dara wanted to stay for a while and watch the-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt felt like his blood was boiling. "You thought it was a good fucking idea to stand close to a bunch of bears!?" He shouted in Jaskier's face.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier took a step backwards, raising an eyebrow. Ciri and Dara watched Geralt with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier cleared his throat, tilting his head slightly to the side. "I'll ignore the nasty tone. They were on the other side of the river, Geralt. Relax".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt took another step forward, hissing at the younger man. "I was sure that something terrible happened to you! I thought you were kidnapped! Who the fuck let you take them anywhere!?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pressed his lips. "I didn't know I had to ask for your permission. And lower you fucking voice, don't yell at me. Fu- And stop swearing in front of the children!"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt chuckled darkly. "Oh, responsible now, aren't we?"</p><p> </p><p>Ciri took a step forward. "Geralt, I wanted to go-"</p><p> </p><p>"Stay out of this" Geralt glared at her. "I'm not angry at you, but a grown ass man should've known better".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier reached to place a hand on Geralt's shoulder. "I'm sorry for making you worr-" Geralt slapped his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry doesn't make it right" He growled. </p><p> </p><p>Eskel and Lambert stepped out of their tents, watching the scene curiously. Yennefer was leaning against a tree trunk, her arms crossed over her chest. Jaskier felt really embarrassed from getting yelled at, like he was some schoolboy. He took a deep breath, counting to ten in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt" He finally said. "It's alright. I'm sorry. I promise to let you know next time. Nothing happened. We're okay".</p><p> </p><p>"Next time? I'm not leaving you alone with them ever again!".</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt" Jaskier gritted through his teeth. "I'm a grown man. Speak to me accordingly".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt laughed at his face. Jaskier felt he was losing his patience. Ciri and Dara felt extremely uncomfortable, tossing looks between themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt took another step closer, standing almost chest to chest with Jaskier. "Might as well declare them dead if they went somewhere with you" The Witcher hissed through his teeth. "You're so fucking irresponsible. I swear, if you'll ever have kids, they'll probably get lost or killed-"</p><p> </p><p>It all happened very quickly. Jaskier's hand connected with Geralt's cheek with a loud sound. Geralt's head snapped to the side, but the Witcher remained standing in the same place. He turned back to look at Jaskier, who was staring at him with wide eyes, covering his mouth with one hand. There was a  huge, red handprint standing out over the pale skin of the Witcher's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Yennefer raised both her eyebrows, slightly gaping. Lambert burst out in loud laughter, clenching Eskel's shoulder, who was now frowning. Ciri averted her gaze to the ground and Dara bit his lip, suppressing a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was silent, staring at Jaskier with wide eyes. Jaskier dropped his hand from his mouth, taking a few steps backwards. His lips trembled as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry".</p><p> </p><p>He turned on his heels, disappearing into the trees. Ciri and Dara didn't fail to notice the tears running down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>After Jaskier left, Dara spat at the ground. "We were having fun!" He cried at Geralt, raising his hands. "You never take us anywhere fun! It's always training this, training that. Why'd you have to be so mean to him? Let's go, Ciri".</p><p> </p><p>He walked past Geralt, stomping his feet. Ciri followed him silently. "Arsehole" Dara muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert almost fell back on his ass, laughing violently. Yennefer covered his mouth, suppressing a giggle. Geralt remained silent at the same place, staring at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The white-haired Witcher let out a deep sigh, rubbing at his burning cheek. "I'll go check on him" He announced with a gruff voice, following Jaskier's tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"You better fucking fix it!" Yennefer growled at him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel sighed, pushing Lambert, who was still laughing, off himself. "Let's go, idiot. Help me prepare dinner".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*facepalms* Oh, Geralt. You got bitchslapped. Hope you make things right with Jaskier.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt tries to fix things with Jaskier. It goes a little out of control.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt found Jaskier sitting on the shore by the river, his chin propped on his knees. He was staring at the water with a blank look in his eyes. Geralt took a moment before approaching him, feeling like a total idiot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier barely turned his head as he spoke. “Hey”.</p><p> </p><p>“I… Brought you my cloak. Thought you’d be cold. It’s almost dar-”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’m fine”. Jaskier didn’t look at him as he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt let out a deep sigh. “Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shrugged. “I don’t know. Can we?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt thought of moving to sit beside him. Figured it was a bad idea. “I’m sorry” He said, it sounded a little too rough to his ears. “For what I’ve said. You didn’t deserve it”.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Sorry for slapping you. Glad we’re okay. You can go now”.</p><p>Geralt blinked at the back of his head. “Jaskier-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did Eskel send you? Or was it Yennefer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wha- No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me for having my doubts after you almost butchered me in front of everybody, because I took Ciri and Dara for a walk”.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t- I’m sorry!” Geralt groaned. “Can you please look at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off his trousers. He turned to look at Geralt, placing his hands on his hips, still keeping his distance. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry” Geralt repeated. He was starting to feel even more stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shrugged. “And?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt blinked at him. “What do you mean ‘and’?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do? Jump into your arms and kiss you breathless?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt tried not to imagine that. “Do you… Forgive me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I forgive you. You know I can’t stay mad for long. But I don't want to talk to you now. And probably in the next couple of days. Huh, wouldn’t change much anyway, right? I mean, it’s not like you're ignoring me or something”.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier-”</p><p> </p><p>"And yeah, I know I'm not really a part of your big, scary family. No need to rub it in my face."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gritted his teeth. "Jaskier, you are family". He was furious at himself now for making the bard believe anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I? Cause back at camp you told me, that I'm not even allowed to take the children somewhere on my own accord. That I'm stupid, irresponsible, can't be trusted with anythi-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt cringed visibly, cutting Jaskier off. "I know what I said. I was wrong, Jaskier".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier kicked at a stone on the ground, mumbling to himself. "Doesn't make me feel any less useless".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt took a small step forward, searching for the bard's expression. Jaskier didn't look up at him, staring at the water. Geralt sighed and ran a hand over his face.</p><p> </p><p>"They love you" The Witcher finally said, dropping his hand to the side. Jaskier looked up at him with curious eyes. Geralt continued. "Ciri talks about you all the time, she likes the stories you tell her. They have fun with you. It's something that me and the others can't always give them".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier huffed, shaking his head and looking away again. Geralt took another step closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>"They like your songs. I don't get it, but they love them, Jaskier".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt noticed Jaskier was trying to suppress a smile. Good, he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you're not so good at hunting or teaching combat. But not all of us are good with words. When we manage to stay at an inn without anybody asking questions, it's because you befriended the innkeeper or because of your playing".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gave himself a small nod, finally turning to meet Geralt's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt continued. "You make everything… Less depressing? I know I call it "annoying" most of the time, but it's… It's not. It's nice. That someone keeps smiling, no matter what we go through".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hummed quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"And don't listen to Yen, we wouldn't manage without the coin from your… barding? She's just too proud to admit that".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier chuckled. "She's too proud?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed. "I'm too proud. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry". He extended the hand that was holding his cloak. "Please put it on? It's getting cold". Jaskier was visibly shivering now, pale chest covered in goosebumps under his damp shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier took it from him wordlessly, wrapping the fabric around his shoulders. Geralt thought it complimented him greatly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for slapping you in the face".</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Geralt's turn to laugh. Jaskier frowned at him. "Not funny".</p><p> </p><p>"After how I behaved, I deserved a lot worse".</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you said it".</p><p> </p><p>They chuckled again, staring at each other. There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't an awkward one. It was… intimate. Geralt took a few steps forward, standing face to face with Jaskier. He adjusted the cloak over his shoulders, staring at him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stared at him with wide eyes, as Geralt cupped both his cheeks. The Witcher closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man in front of him. He leaned in, his lips brushing over Jaskier's. Just as he was about to kiss the bard, Jaskier whispered quietly against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt froze in place, his hands on Jaskier's cheeks tensing. He opened his eyes, staring back at Jaskier. </p><p> </p><p>"Kissing you" He answered in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier snorted, reaching for Geralt's hands and moving them away from his face. He took a step backwards, letting them drop to the sides of the Witcher's body. Geralt felt empty as Jaskier stepped away.</p><p> </p><p>The younger man crossed his arms over his chest. "And since when do we kiss?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt blinked at him. "A week ago-"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" Jaskier grinned, waving a finger in the air. "That thing that happened a week ago! Glad to know I didn't imagine it!"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowned slightly. "Jaskie-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no, I'm talking now" Jaskier dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Geralt exhaled sharply, but remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier crossed and uncrossed his arms over his chest, fumbling with the fabric of Geralt's cloak over his shoulders. He gulped loudly, raising his chin and looking directly at Geralt. His voice was incredibly steady as he spoke. </p><p> </p><p>"You know, I didn't expect for some grand gesture. I didn't expect for you to get down on one knee and declare your undying love for me and shit".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at that.</p><p> </p><p>"But ignoring my existence for a whole week? That's just cruel".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shrugged. "I didn't want to make things awkward between us"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, so you think that after I had your dick in my mouth, things would just go back to normal if we didn't talk about it?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt cleared his throat. "Actually, I was the one-"</p><p> </p><p>"Not the point".</p><p> </p><p>"Right. Sorry".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier closed his eyes with a sigh. "Why did you kiss me that night?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn't hesitate. "Because I wanted to".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier pressed his lips. "Okay. Yeah, makes sense. But was it just a heat of the moment thing or… Was there something else behind it?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt took a few seconds to respond. "I just wanted to kiss you. Wanted for quite a while, actually. We… Have a special bond".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded. "Go on".</p><p> </p><p>"I've known you for a long time. I trust you. There's… Something I can't describe, going on between us. It's… Special. I've never had it with anyone else".</p><p> </p><p>The smile Jaskier gave him was radiant. Geralt felt his chest warming with the sight of it.</p><p> </p><p>"And I figured, why not to try it? I thought you wouldn't mind, being yourself".</p><p> </p><p>...That sounded a lot better in his head. Jaskier wasn't smiling anymore as he spoke, tilting his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean… You like touching. Being close to people. We're friends. I thought y-"</p><p> </p><p>"You thought you could just kiss me anytime you feel like it, because I'll always want it?" Jaskier spat. "That's quite a lot to think about yourself, Geralt".</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, no, I- You're just a very affectionate person, you always like to touch everyone-"</p><p> </p><p>The look on Jaskier's face was incredulous. "And now you're calling me a whore?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I- Fuck!" Geralt felt like driving his fist into the nearby tree. "Jaskier, that's not what I meant!"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shifted his body weight from one leg to another. "So what do you mean, Geralt? Cause I'm getting a pretty good idea of where this is going".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gritted his teeth. "I kissed you because I wanted to and I thought you wanted it also! That's it!". He sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "And afterwards… What happened in your room… I didn't know what to think. I… I didn't think you'll stay".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinked. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because… You don't tend to stay in one place for too long".</p><p> </p><p>"I stayed with you" Jaskier furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "For all these years".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt opened his eyes, looking away. "I mean… In an intimate way".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier raised his eyebrows. "A-ha. Okay. So let me see if I got this right… You ignored me after that night, because you thought that for me… It was just a one time thing?".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt clenched his jaw. "Yes".</p><p> </p><p>"...And you didn't think to come and talk to me about how you feel?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowned. "You didn't talk to me, either".</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah. I did" Jaskier shot at him. "Multiple times, actually. I was trying to start a conversation with you for days and you completely ignored me, giving me a chore and walking away".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt almost gaped at him. "I thought you were just trying to pretend like everything's norma-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you thought, didn't you? You seem to think a lot of shit about me, Geralt. Half of it ain't true".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier suddenly started laughing. Geralt stared at him. Wiping tears from his eyes, Jaskier continued smiling darkly. </p><p> </p><p>"And for your information… I did. I wanted something more with you. But I ain't gonna chase around someone who doesn't even bother to work this stuff out with me. Not anymore. Your excuses are total bullshit".</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier".</p><p> </p><p>"You do think I'm a whore, do you? That I'll never be able to be loyal to one person. You thought I wouldn’t stay with you because of “who I am”.  What the fuck do you even know about me?!?" Jaskier shouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>The look Geralt gave him was full of remorse. "Jask-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't. Please. You've said enough" Jaskier shouldered past him, walking away. "Let's forget any of this ever happened, fine? Fine. I was a fool to think of anything else”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was mentally screaming, totally unfocused. So the only thing he managed to say to Jaskier at the moment was-</p><p> </p><p>“Camp’s the other way”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier snorted, not looking back. “Yeah, I know. I want to be alone now. Don’t wait up on me”.</p><p> </p><p>He left Geralt standing alone by the river. Geralt closed his eyes, sighing. He felt his blood boiling, his hands shaking. None of this was supposed to happen. He remained like that for what seemed like a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep treating him like that and you’re gonna lose him”. “Don’t ruin it with the one person who’s actually in love with you”. “I wanted something more with you”. The words were running through his head, causing him to feel angry and hollow in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted something more with you”.</p><p> </p><p>He was an idiot. A total, hopeless idiot. But Jaskier… Jaskier wanted him. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Jaskier actually wanted him.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt turned around, breaking into a run. He was going to fix this. He didn’t know how, but he was going to.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted something more with you”.</p><p>***</p><p>Jaskier didn’t wander far. Geralt called his name loudly as soon as he saw him. Jaskier stopped, rolling his eyes and turning around. “I told you not to follow me, why are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you, too” Geralt panted, stopping in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinked. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt closed his eyes briefly, before opening them again. He was determined to let the bard know everything.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you. I want you, alright? I’m a fucking dumbass, but I want you. I was wrong. But I promise to try to make this right, if you let me. You make me feel things I don’t understand. When you’re around me, I feel… I feel like home. I want you. I want to fall asleep beside you. I want to see your face every morning. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you close. I want to see you getting along with my brothers and Yennefer. I want to see you raising Ciri and Dara-” He voice almost broke at the last sentence. He trailed off, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was still staring at him with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked this up, Jask. Let me fix it? You… You have no idea how much I care about you. And since that night we… I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t think straight when I’m around you, knowing we’re not together. I- I- Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier took a step forward, placing a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. The look in his eyes was gentle. “Geralt-”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shook his head again. “You don’t deserve me. I- Fuck. I care about you. So fucking much. And I never show it”.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true” Jaskier said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It is. Fuck. Don’t- I’m sorry. I just want to-”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier cut off Geralt’s words, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him into a open-mouthed kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jaskier definitely stood his ground. Yay Geralt, talking about your feelings is a huge step!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started raining.</p><p> </p><p>Well, it was more like a drizzle than an actual rain, but the wind started blowing violently, swirling leaves up from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of raindrops, fresh soil and pine trees hung heavy in the air around them. But Geralt was focused on only one thing- and that's the scent of the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The clever hands which buried themselves in his hair, tugging at the locks ever so lightly. The warm tongue that met his tongue in a lazy dance. The quiet moans that escaped his bard as Geralt gently bit on his lower lip. The feeling of slim, but muscular waist under his fingers, as he pulled the younger man closer to his chest. The soft whimper that escaped Jaskier's lips as he pressed up against Geralt, a sound which Geralt felt almost sorry to swallow with his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's hair felt so soft as he ran his fingers through it. His skin was so smooth as Geralt traced his knuckles over his cheekbone. His lips were so soft and warm and inviting and Geralt wasted no time kissing him hard and breathless.</p><p> </p><p>But it still seemed wrong to allow himself to get lost in the feeling of Jaskier pressed up against him. He wasn't done apologizing. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt pulled away slightly, his hands dropping to Jaskier's hips, in order to hold him in place. Jaskier met his gaze, his eyes half-lidded and dreamy, his lips swollen and well kissed. Geralt's grip on his hips tightened. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Jas. I really shouldn't hav-</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier interrupted him with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around the Witcher's neck and pecking his lips. "Please shut up". Jaskier kissed him again, tracing his tongue over the Witcher's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised his eyebrows, humming into his mouth. "That's a first. You're always the one to complain that I don't talk".</p><p> </p><p>"Now I'm complaining that you don't kiss".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt was quick to fix that. He kissed Jaskier until the other man had to pull away in order to catch his breath. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes wide and dark, hot breath mingling. Geralt reached up to cup Jaskier's cheek, kissing the top of his head. Jaskier smiled at the affectionate gesture.</p><p> </p><p>"We still have a lot to figure out" Geralt mumbled into his hair. "Need to talk. I want to make this right".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was silent for a moment before speaking. "Yeah. Sorry for interrupting you earlier. I just didn't want to stop kissing you".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I can live with that". He felt the anxious feeling slowly rising again as Jaskier remained quiet. Geralt hummed. "So, about… Talking…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, of course. Let's talk about this. I think it's really good that you want to make things clear, I want that too". Jaskier pulled away slightly, visibly shivering. "But mind if we get back to camp first? It's freezing and I think that a little longer and-"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's words were cut off by the drizzle turning into pouring rain, violent and deafening. Geralt immediately pulled him under a nearby tree, which was somewhat of a shelter. </p><p> </p><p>"Great" Jaskier muttered, shaking water from his hair. "Guess we're camping out here".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave him an amused look. "Afraid of a little rain? You know that cloak has a hood, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. "I know. I'm just not too eager on ruining another pair of boots".</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. We need to get you something more suitable for the cold weather".</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea, love, but not a really useful one in the moment. Do you think it will maybe stop rain- Hey!" </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier yelped as Geralt bent over and picked him up over his shoulder, walking away with him as if he was a sack of potatoes. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think you're doing!?" Jaskier cried, but he was laughing, pounding his fists halfheartedly against Geralt's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Saving your boots from the rain and mud" Geralt deadpanned. "I thought you didn't want to ruin them".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier let out a breathy chuckle. "That's surprisingly romantic of you, my dear Witcher, but next time I would like to be given a heads up before getting so brutally manhandled".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled to himself. "I'll consider it".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier huffed. "He'll consider it. Oh, you goddamn, rude-" Jaskier rambled on as he stretched his neck, trying to place a bite at Geralt's buttock. His teeth scraped through thick leather, barely having any effect.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes and slapped Jaskier's ass playfully. Jaskier let out a loud gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you bloody, fucking-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nearly tripped over a stone as he was lauged loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled brightly, pressing himself against Geralt's back, enjoying the warmth radiating from the Witcher's body.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I can get used to being carried like this everywhere. My white, mighty stallion".</p><p> </p><p>"Jaskier."</p><p> </p><p>"Take me home, horsie!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt found himself smiling every time that Jaskier was laughing. </p><p>***</p><p>Geralt ignored the shocked stares he got from the other Witchers and Yennefer, looking at them from their tents. He'll deal with them tomorrow. Geralt went straight into Jaskier’s tent, lowering the giggling bard onto his feet once they were inside. Jaskier was smiling at him fondly. “You do realize that everyone here is going to make fun of you tomorrow for carrying me like I was some damned bride?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave him a half smile. “You do realize I don’t care?” He pecked Jaskier’s nose, moving to remove the cloak from his shoulders. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hummed quietly, helping Geralt to remove his shirt. “So straight forward”.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not doing anything until we talk.” Geralt reminded him. He used his own shirt to dry his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier threw a blanket at him. “So making out in the rain- which, by the way, was incredibly romantic, Geralt, I’m definitely writing a song about that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier”.</p><p> </p><p>“And you standing shirtless in my tent is classified as nothing?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sighed, sitting down on the ground beside Jaskier’s bedroll, with the blanket dropped around his naked shoulders. Jaskier changed into a dry shirt and trousers and turned to look at Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d offer you one of my own shirts, but your ridiculously muscular chest probably won’t fit in".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt snorted, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier went to look through his bags. "Wait, I may have a slightly bigger sleeping shi-"</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop that and come over here?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stopped fumbling with his bag and went to sit in front of Geralt.</p><p>Geralt waited a moment before taking one of Jaskier’s hands and putting it in his lap, tracing the palm with his thumbs. When he spoke, his voice was calm and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “You’ve said it already about ten times, Geralt, I think I’ve made it pretty clear that everything’s oka-”</p><p> </p><p>“For everything I said today.” Geralt interrupted him, unfazed. “And for the way I acted the past week. You didn’t deserve that”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier sighed, closing his fingers around Geralt’s hand. “About what happened with Ciri and Dara today, I accept your apology. Really, Geralt, it’s alright. Just, don’t do that again”.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise" Geralt squeezed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shook his head. "No".</p><p> </p><p>"No?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't promise me anything. Promises are horseshit as far as I see it. Just show me".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded, eyeing him curiously. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier raised his head, meeting Geralt's gaze. Shadows danced across his face in the dim candlelight and Geralt couldn’t take his eyes off the way his skin was glowing. His white, unbuttoned undershirt revealed beautiful, pale skin covered with thick chest hair and Geralt felt an urge to nuzzle into it. But what charmed him most were Jaskier eyes, deep and blue and soft, staring lovingly into his.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier cleared his throat quietly. "I was… Really touched earlier by what you said. Just to be a hundred percent sure- We both want to be with each other? Meaning, in a relationship?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded. "Yes".</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Good. Huh. I think that would be very nice. I… I always thought you were very nice. Even when you're an arsehole".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt offered him a small smile, which Jaskier returned. "Um… Just out of curiosity… For how long did you?.."</p><p> </p><p>Geralt shrugged. "For quite a while, I guess. A few months, maybe even more. There was always something different about the way I felt for you. But I started to realize it only recently".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled again. "That's nice, Geralt. Thanks for telling me. I… I had these feelings towards you for quite a long time".</p><p> </p><p>"I know".</p><p> </p><p>The look on Jaskier's face was almost hurt now. "So why did you think that I'd want to leave you after that night? That you were just some kind of conquest?" Jaskier rolled his eyes at the last word.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn't see any point in hiding the truth now. "I was scared".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinked at him. "...Of?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was scared of losing you. Scared that something would go wrong between us and you'll leave".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier chuckled lightly. "C'mon, you're not getting rid of me that easily". Jaskier tapped a finger against his lips, thinking. "I can understand why you'd think that spending a night with you was just lighthearted fun for me. Because of my reputation and all".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt frowned. "Jaskier, it was really wrong of me to assume-"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, I'm talking now. So yeah, I sleep with a lot of people. I don't see anything wrong with that, as long as nobody gets hurt. But I've rarely been with somebody that I... Really like. And after that night… All my thoughts were about you".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier continued quickly. "And it wasn't fair of me to expect anything from you. You didn't promise me anything. I was just upset it turned out that way".</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I upset you".</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't your faul-"</p><p> </p><p>"Let me fix it?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier beamed at those words and Geralt felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"And how do I know you won't run off as soon as things get a little rough?"</p><p> </p><p>"I won't. Let me show you".</p><p> </p><p>"And you do realize that you need to be honest with me? About how you feel? Or none of this will work".</p><p> </p><p>"I know. I'm just… I'm not so experienced with this. Will you teach me?"</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Jaskier's face was radiant. "Yes, dear. Always".</p><p> </p><p>And with that he leaned in to kiss Geralt fully on the lips, shifting to straddle the Witcher's lap. Geralt smiled against the kiss, placing his hands on Jaskier's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"My pants are still wet from the rain" Geralt mumbled, as Jaskier pressed himself down against him.</p><p> </p><p>"Then take them off".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at that, pulling away. "I need to check on Roach for a moment, okay? And also… We're heading through the mountains tomorrow".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier groaned quietly. "Ugh, I forgot".</p><p> </p><p>"You better get some sleep, Jaskier. It's a rough path and we're leaving very early".</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Jaskier sighed, climbing off Geralt's lap.  There was a moment of silence, before both of them spoke together.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay with m-"</p><p> </p><p>"Can I-"</p><p> </p><p>They paused, laughing and pressing their foreheads together. </p><p> </p><p>"Go check on your horse and come back here to cuddle me".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt hummed, placing a kiss on Jaskier's forehead, which made the younger man melt. "I'll be quick".</p><p> </p><p>When Geralt came back, Jaskier was already lying naked under the covers, snoring lightly. Geralt smiled to himself as he stripped out of his clothes. He slipped under the fur blanket beside Jaskier, pulling the younger man close to his chest. Jaskier scooted closer to him, dropping one leg over Geralt's. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man in front of him. He pressed a tender kiss to Jaskier's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in a long while, Geralt fell asleep easily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaayy, boys talk about their feelings like grown men! Next chapter to be smutty, stay tuned~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: this chapter is very smutty! I think they deserve some good time after all the angst.</p><p>Tags: dirty talk, spanking, slightly dom!geralt</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier woke up shivering. </p><p> </p><p>He felt cold in his upper body, mostly in his neck and arms. He sighed quietly, feeling the bedroll shift behind him. Someone wrapped a muscular arm around his middle, pulling him close against a warm body. A soft, slightly hoarse voice tickled his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize that it was Geralt who was lying beside him under the blankets. Geralt whom he was in a relationship with now. His Geralt. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier couldn't help but to smile into his shirt, the one he used as a pillow. Who knew that waking up on the cold forest floor could be so blissful?</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shivered again and he could feel Geralt leaning up on his elbow to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" The Witcher asked in a husky voice. Gods, he sounds even more sexy in the morning, Jaskier thought. He turned slightly to look at his Witcher. Soft golden eyes met his and Jaskier gave him a sleepy grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine, dear" Jaskier managed to say before yawning. "Just a little cold. Not that your body isn't blissfully hot against mine. It's just, y'know. We humans feel a lot more cold than you do".</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm". Geralt gave him a half smile and moved to get up. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Jaskier pouted. His complaints vanished as he focused on a totally nude Geralt standing right in front of him. Geralt grabbed his boots, using them to secure the entrance to their tent, so less wind would come in. Then he grabbed another blanket and threw it at Jaskier, accidentally hitting him in the face. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Jaskier cried.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry" Geralt mumbled, resisting the urge to smile. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier wrapped himself in the second blanket and Geralt moved to stand next to the bedroll. Jaskier opened his eyes again and turned to glare at him. "You should really be more careful, you clumsy bru-" His words were cut off by the sight of Geralt, standing a few feet away from him, fully erect.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier raised his eyebrows. "Oh, hello".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled at him. "Took the words out of your mouth?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier titled his head as he stared at Geralt up and down. "Mmm. Actually I'd rather you put something else in my mouth instead".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier got to his knees, blanket sliding down his bare back and shifted closer to Geralt. He thought of taking Geralt in his mouth right there and then, but the Witcher bent down to kiss him fully on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it wasn't part of his plan, Jaskier was pleasantly surprised by the affectionate gesture. He let Geralt lay him back down on the bedroll, never breaking their kiss, which now turned into a sloppy mix of tongue and teeth. Geralt's cock pressed against Jaskier's stomach and Jaskier felt himself already unbelievably hard.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt climbed on top of him, leaning on his forearms and moving down to suck on Jaskier's neck. Jaskier moaned quietly, placing his palms on Geralt's back, slightly digging fingernails into the skin. Geralt pressed down, rubbing their cocks together and grinding against Jaskier. Jaskier let out a strangled moan, biting his lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't hold yourself back" Geralt whispered sweetly in his ear, pinching one of his nipples, causing Jaskier to gasp. "Everybody went out riding. We're alone here".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blinked in realization. "Wait. Weren't we supposed to head through the mountains today?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not with this weather" Geralt kissed his neck again. "Better to wait out here. I'm surprised they went riding in the first place. Ciri wanted Eskel to teach her how to fish".</p><p> </p><p>"Mm. And you decided to stay here with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled into his neck. "Clearly". He sank his teeth into Jaskier's neck, making the man underneath him moan louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Geralt mumbled. "That's what I want to hear. Show me how good I make you feel, Jaskier”. Geralt slipped his hands under Jaskier’s back, moving down to squeeze his ass. Jaskier groaned into Geralt’s neck, buckling his hips, grinding against him desperately. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want to do?” Geralt asked, nibbling on his earlobe.</p><p>Jaskier turned to kiss his nose. “How much time do we have?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt hummed, closing his eyes. He started tracing circles with his thumb over Jaskier’s hip bone. “All the time in the world”.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. Then I know what I want”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt opened his eyes. Jaskier was staring at him with pupils blown wide, his lips red and well kissed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier leaned upwards and pecked Geralt softly on the lips. He lingered for a moment before pulling away, just enough to murmur against them.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to fuck me”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt inhaled sharply through his nose. “Jas… Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes fondly. “Yes, my dear Witcher. I am one hundred percent sure I want your divine di-”</p><p>“We don’t have to rush in” Geralt kissed him again, gentler this time. “I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable”.</p><p> </p><p>“But I do want it, Geralt. Really. You don’t have to worry, if something doesn’t feel right, I’ll tell you to stop. I want this. Unless… You don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“No” Geralt reassured him. “I do”.</p><p> </p><p>“Good” Jaskier gave him a bright smile. “Do we have any oil?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have some in my bag, back at the tent. I’ll go get it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt got up to his feet. He didn’t bother to get dressed, taking one of the blankets and wrapping himself in it. He turned to walk away and Jaskier couldn’t resist slapping his backside. Geralt gave him a halfhearted glare. “Very mature”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier raised an eyebrow, giggling. “I never claimed to be mature, darling”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt huffed. “Don’t call me that”.</p><p>Jaskier stared at him innocently. “Don’t call you what? Darling? Dearest? Sweetheart? The moon to my stars? The inspirations to all my song-”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier dropped onto his back, laughing loudly, as Geralt paced away. “I’m gonna call you every sweet name I know, my Witcher!” He cried after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you!” Geralt shouted, already outside the tent, causing Jaskier to laugh even louder. Geralt came back after a couple of minutes, a vial of oil in hand. He crawled back in between Jaskier’s legs, placing soft kisses onto the man’s chest and stomach. He propped his chin on Jaskier’s hip bone, staring at the younger man, who was looking at him with eyes wide in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna open you up now, okay?” Geralt slowly spread Jaskier’s thighs with his hands. “Nice and slow, with one finger and then with two and finally, with three. If you’ll seem too tight for me, I’ll add a fourth. Fuck you with my fingers, wait till you’re all loose and wet and begging. And then I’m going to take my cock-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck” Jaskier groaned, his own cock twitching against his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“-And put it into your tight, little hole. Once you get used to the feeling of me inside you, I’m gonna fuck your brains out. Would you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes” Jaskier moaned, fisting his own cock.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt swatted his hand away. “No touching yourself, unless I tell you to. You’re gonna come only when I let you. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir” Jaskier said in a breathy voice. He noticed the change in Geralt’s face when he called him “sir”.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you like that, do you?” Jaskier smiled smugly. “You like it when I call your “sir”?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt growled, sinking his teeth into Jaskier’s neck, making him gasp loudly. Geralt pulled away with a slightly worried look in his eyes. “Am I hurting you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Jaskier breathed. “I love it. Please, don’t stop talking”.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe we should decide on a safeword?” Geralt offered. “Just in case”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fauna”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt stared at him, clearly amused. “Fauna?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shrugged. “First thing that came into my mind”. Geralt was still staring at him, so Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Safewords aren’t supposed to sound sexy, Geralt”.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. So whenever you feel uncomfortable with something, just say “fauna” and I’ll stop, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled up at him brightly. “It amazes me how sweet you can get in bed, my beloved Witcher”. Jaskier’s smile grew wider at the sight of Geralt blushing faintly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you sweet” Geralt half-growled, flipping Jaskier effortlessly onto his stomach. Geralt firmly slapped his right buttock and Jaskier gasped loudly. “You like that?” Geralt chuckled, slapping his ass again. Jaskier closed his eyes with a blissful moan. “Yes”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt slapped him again, a little harder this time. “I asked, do you like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir” Jaskier moaned loudly. “Oh, fuck me”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled. “So impatient”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier looked up at him over his shoulder. “What are you going to do about that, Geralt? Punish me?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt slapped his ass harder and Jaskier cried out in pain and pleasure. His cock was already aching and leaking pre-come onto the bedroll. Geralt growled at him, causing his cock to jump in his place.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t sass me. Spread your legs”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier obeyed. </p><p> </p><p>“Good”. Jaskier heard the vial of oil popping open behind him. Geralt coated his fingers with oil, grabbing a handful of Jaskier’s buttock and spreading him open. He pressed one finger to Jaskier’s hole, brushing against it firmly. Jaskier’s hips buckled upwards with a loud moan, but Geralt pressed him back down to the bedroll. </p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, relax. Let me take care of you”. Geralt started to slip his finger in, almost effortlessly. Jaskier turned his head to the side, pressing his cheek into the blanket and screwing his eyes shut. Geralt fucked him slowly, slipping his finger in and out with a steady pace. Jaskier started to pant loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good?” Geralt asked above him in a husky voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes” Jaskier groaned.</p><p>“Hmm”. Geralt added a second finger, scissoring them and curling them right against Jaskier’s sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK!” Jaskier cried. “Fuck, Geralt-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s right” Geralt repeated the action, drawing out a broken cry from Jaskier. “I like it when you feel good. Sing for me. Let me hear you”.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Geralt to add a third finger and then a fourth, making sure Jaskier was all loose and ready for his cock. Jaskier’s face was red, his eyes half closed, blissful moans falling from his beautiful lips. After Geralt added a fourth finger, Jaskier started to complain.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Geralt,” He breathed. “I’m ready. F-fuck me!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not ready” Geralt said flatly, scissoring his fingers again. “Want to make sure you’ll be bouncing on my cock all wet and loose”.</p><p> </p><p>“Aaahhh” Jaskier moaned again. “Geralt, please. I want your cock so badly!”.</p><p> </p><p>“Needy little thing, aren't you?” Geralt hummed, slapping his ass again, making Jaskier cry. He liked it so much that his bard could be as loud as he wanted. He started fucking Jaskier with his fingers in a brutal pace, his knuckles slamming almost painfully against the cleft of his ass. Jaskier let out broken moans, fingernails digging into the bedroll.</p><p> </p><p>“P-p-please Geralt, I need-”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt leaned down, wrapping one arm under Jaskier’s chest, pulling him upwards. His fingers inside Jaskier never stilled as he pressed Jaskier’s back against his chest, one arm going up to his throat and squeezing lightly. By the way Jaskier’s cock jumped in between his legs, Geralt figured he enjoyed that.</p><p> </p><p>“You need what?” Geralt whispered into his ear, leaving a wet strip of saliva on Jaskier’s neck with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gasped loudly, buckling himself back against Geralt’s fingers. “I-I need you to fuck me, Geralt. Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smiled into his neck, the fingers around Jaskier’s throat digging slightly deeper. “Are you sure you’re ready for my cock? Cause I think-”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, yes Geralt, I’m ready! Please!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nibbled on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss against the skin. “Alright” He curled his fingers inside Jaskier again, causing the younger man to roll his eyes in pleasure. “I’ll fuck you”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier grinned. “How do you want me?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt didn’t hesitate at all. “On your back. I… I want to see your face”. Jaskier turned his head to look at him, as much as the fingers around his throat allowed him to. He gave Geralt a soft smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Again, Geralt, that’s really sweet”.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt looked away, rolling his eyes. “Shut up”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier chuckled. “It is”.</p><p> </p><p>“Just lie on you back and spread your legs for me”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier buckled against his fingers one last time with a loud moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*evil laugh* I promise that next chapter they fuck!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They have sex in this one and Gerlat is somewhat of a dom, but a really sweet one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt pulled out his fingers, ignoring Jaskier's whine of protest. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Jaskier's hips, easily turning him, so he lay on his back. He positioned himself in between Jaskier's thighs and Jaskier wrapped his legs around Geralt's waist.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt leaned down, brushing his lips against Jaskier's. He grabbed the base of his cock, positioning it against Jaksier's entrance. Their lips never parted as Geralt started to push in, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gasped, closing his eyes, feeling the tip of Geralt's cock stretching his hole. Geralt's fingers did a good job loosening him, so the pain was quite bearable.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt paused, remaining completely still. He pulled away from the bard's lips, carefully studying his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah" Jaskier sighed, swatting his arm lightly. "Keep going. Just, s-slowly please".</p><p> </p><p>"Of course".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sank in slowly, inch by inch, never looking away from Jaskier's face. Jaskier let out quiet, little gasps, screwing his eyes shut and clawing at Geralt's back. Geralt kissed his face, whispering all kinds of sweet things to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, it's okay, there we go. You're doing so good. We'll take all the time you need, stretch you out real nice. Look how good you're taking my cock, Jask, you're doing great. Okay? If it's too much, just tell me and we'll stop".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier found that both surprising and heartwarming. </p><p> </p><p>When Geralt finally bottomed out (Jaskier tried not to think about how really huge he was down there), Jaskier opened his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths. Geralt kissed his temple, leaning on his forearms and remaining perfectly still.</p><p> </p><p>The Witcher placed soft kisses all over Jaskier's face and chest, whispering sweet words to him. He moved one hand to brush Jaskier's hair away from his face.  </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was looking at him, panting and wide eyed. There was a faint blush covering his cheeks and chest and he already looked so fucked out. Geralt felt his cock twitching inside of Jaskier.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned down to kiss his nose. "Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded, squeezing his bicep. "Yeah. Move".</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me to stop if you don't enjo-"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier squeezed his arm harder. "Move".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt wasn't needed to be told a third time.</p><p> </p><p>He began with slow, shallow thrusts, watching his lover's expression. Quiet moans escaped Jaskier's beautiful, pink lips, as he threw his head back, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was so tight and hot around him, that Geralt needed to try hard not to pick up his pace. After a couple of minutes, Jaksier seemed to adjust to Geralt's cock inside of him.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, staring back at Geralt, who was watching his with dilated pupils. </p><p> </p><p>"You can go a little deeper" Jaskier said in a breathy voice.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt nodded at him, sliding in deeper, causing Jaskier to gasp loudly, his legs tightening their hold around Geralt's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Jask-"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine. Just keep going".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt obeyed, sliding in and out of Jaskier, suppressing a moan. He wasn't going to start enjoying himself till he made sure that Jaskier was having a good time.</p><p> </p><p>"You're holding yourself back. C'mon, start fucking me properly, I can take it".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier's voice sounded a little less tense now, so Geralt allowed himself to speed up a little, going deeper. </p><p> </p><p>After a few more thrusts, Geralt finally hit the right spot. Jaskier let out a loud moan, his legs dropping to the sides.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. Yes, right there".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt continued aiming his thrusts to the same spot and Jaskier quiet groans of pain became loud moans of pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>"Geralt" He panted. "Yes. Faster".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt started to fuck him deep and fast, closing his eyes and letting out noises of pleasure himself. They picked up a fine pace, getting lost in the feel of each other's bodies.</p><p> </p><p>And predictably, Jaskier was a screamer.</p><p> </p><p>He arched his spine, clawing at Geralt's back and meeting his thrusts. Sweat was running down his chest and back and his eyes were half closed, totally blissed out.</p><p> </p><p>He cried and moaned Geralt's name over and over again, the sound of it pushing Geralt over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckfuckfuck- Yes, Geralt- Oh- Yeah, right there! Oh, dear gods- Aahhh, your cock feels so good inside of me, oh gods- AAAHHH yes Geralt, fuck me harder, please, I need your dick to tear me apart, please- ohgods you feel so good-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt chuckled low in his throat, taking both of Jaskier's hands and pinning them above his head. He laced their fingers together, kissing Jaskier fully on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're gonna keep talking that way, I ain't gonna last long" The Witcher murmured against his lips. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled up at him. "Then make me shut up".</p><p> </p><p>He freed one of his hands from Geralt's grip and moved it to his lips. Jaskier took two of Geralt's fingers into his mouth, sukcing lightly. Geralt groaned at the sight of that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be quiet" Jaskier said, with Geralt's fingers still in his mouth. "If you keep talking".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave him a particularly deep thrust, causing Jaskier to moan around his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smirked down at him. "I don't want you to be quiet".</p><p> </p><p>But he definitely wasn't going to deny his bard the pleasure of dirty talk.</p><p> </p><p>"You like to hear the sound of my voice while I fuck you? Does it make you feel good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Jaskier moaned in a broken voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any idea how you look right now? So filthy and hot, my fingers in your mouth and my dick in your ass. Taking my dick so well up your tight, little hole. Won't be so tight and little once I'm done with it".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier cried again, his cock twitching against his stomach and leaking precome.</p><p> </p><p>"I would touch you right now, but I don't want you to come. Not yet". Geralt took one of Jaskier's legs and hooked it over his shoulder, allowing him to thrust deeper. Jaskier moaned at the new feeling, opening his mouth around Geralt's fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt began fucking him at a brutal pace and Jaskier met his thrusts with loud cries. Geralt turned his face and sank his teeth into Jaskier's shin, making the bard yelp in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, FUCK- Geralt, harder, please!"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes. He didn't want to go too hard on Jaskier for their first time and this was already hard enough. But there was just no pleasing his bard. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt gave the younger man a meaningful look  as he slowed down his pace, still fucking him deep.</p><p> </p><p>"Geralt!" Jaskier half-whined.</p><p> </p><p>He looked so completely fucked out, that Geralt needed to suppress a groan. Instead, he tilted his head to the side innocently, giving Jaskier a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I said fuck me harder, not make love to me!"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt had to bite down a grin. "I am fucking you hard". </p><p> </p><p>Geralt emphasized his words with a well aimed thrust of his hips, causing Jaskier to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking tease" Jaskier mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt froze in place, ceasing his thrusts. Jaskier opened his eyes in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p> </p><p>His words were cut off by Geralt leaning in right into his face, still holding Jaskier's leg over his shoulder and almost bending him in half. </p><p> </p><p>"What was that?" Geralt growled at him, one hand grabbing Jaskier's throat. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier stared at him with wide eyes. He knew exactly what game Geralt was playing and he absolutely loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt wanted to be in control. But Jaskier wondered what would happen if he pushed Geralt over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>So the bard didn't break eye contact as he answered the Witcher's previous question. </p><p> </p><p>"I said you're a fucking tease, Geralt. I want you to fuck me like it's the last thing you'll ever do".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt growled again and the sound went straight down to Jaskier's cock. The Witcher grabbed Jaskier's hips and flipped him onto his belly. He pulled Jaskier sharply to himself, so the bard was now leaning on his hands and knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck" Jaskier panted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you a fucking tease" Geralt growled, positioning his cock against Jaskier's entrance. Jaskier felt a shiver running down his spine. Geralt paused for a moment to ask him a question. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember our safe word?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiled to himself. You can rely on Geralt to be incredibly hot and incredibly sweet at the same time. He turned his head to look at Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my dear, I remember. Now if you don't shove your ridiculously gorgeous cock inside of me, I swear I wi-"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier words were cut off by a loud groan, as Geralt grabbed his hips, almost painfully, and pushed all the way inside him.</p><p> </p><p>He immediately started fucking Jaskier hard and unforgiving, so the only sound in the tent were their moans and the slap of skin on skin.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt's moans were beautiful, Jaskier thought. He always imagined that Geralt would be quiet during sex, but oh, was he wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt gripped his hips hard, shoving into him the way Jaskier wanted it, low groans escaping his beautiful mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier wanted to say something, but forgot when Geralt slapped his ass, hard enough to sting. Jaskier gasped. </p><p> </p><p>He heard Geralt chuckle from behind him, grabbing handfuls of his ass, never slowing his pace.</p><p> </p><p>"This is how you wanted it? To be fucked on your hands and knees?"</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moaned, pressing his cheek into the bedroll, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt slapped him again, harder. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!"</p><p> </p><p>"Answer me".</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes, I like it when you- oh! Fuck me l-like this".</p><p>Jaskier grabbed the sheets of his bedroll, his knuckles turning white. "Ge-Geralt, I'm close".</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. Do you want me to touch you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes" Jaskier breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt slapped his ass harder, grabbing his hips tight enough to bruise. "Say it!"</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to touch me, Geralt, please!" Jaskier cried, arching his back more and meeting Geralt's thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt bent down, pulling Jaskier up against his chest, arranging them in a similar position to when he fingered him. He spread Jaskier's legs open with his knees, pulling him up and down on his cock. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier threw his head back onto Geralt's shoulder, working himself up and down with Geralt's thrusts, moaning loudly. Geralt tilted his head to the side by grabbing his hair, sinking his teeth into Jaskier's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier cried again. "Geralt, please-"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt reached to grab Jaskier's cock, stroking him up and down in the rhythm of his thrusts. Jaskier's thighs began to shake and his moans grew louder.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Geralt, I'm going to-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sing for me, Jaskier".</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier came with a low cry, spilling all over his belly and Geralt's hand. Geralt followed soon after, giving him a few more shallow thrusts, coming with a loud groan against Jaskier's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, before Jaskier collapsed onto the bedroll on his side. Geralt huffed and slowly stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier frowned into the blanket. "Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>Geralt returned with a goatskin of water, handing it to Jaskier. Jaskier smiled at the sweet gesture, taking it from Geralt's hands.</p><p> </p><p>They cleaned themselves up a bit, using their discarded shirts, before settling under the covers. Geralt pulled Jaskier against his chest, stroking his hair lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"That was really good" Geralt mumbled, his eyes already closed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier huffed into his chest. "Just really good?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up."</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier chuckled and Geralt kissed the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sore?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I feel like my body has just been kissed by the Gods. This would probably make an amazing song, Geralt of Rivia and his most powerful weapon, his peni-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't".</p><p> </p><p>"Obviously kidding".</p><p> </p><p>Geralt's chest shook with silent laughter and he kissed Jaskier's forehead. "Nap?"</p><p> </p><p>"Great idea".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Make up sex is best sex ;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be continued! Thank you for reading, I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>